The questions he never asked
by lil-angel-cake2000
Summary: This is about Yukina trying to find her brother who she doesnt know is Hiei, and his relationship with a girl named Ichi. Who he wishes to marry.It has lots of romance and other stuff like that. Plz be go easy on me this is my first story
1. Default Chapter

The things He never Asked!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter ONE *the beginning  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A time ago when they still went to high school, Hiei, a short, black haired, demon with a strange white bandana around his forehead, had perfected the Dragon of the Darkness Blade attack at the place of his birth. Little known to Hiei someone watches in the distance. An ice apparition named Yukina. She had blue hair and eyes and she was still in search for her brother.  
Hiei doesn't notice her through the pain of his arms. They have been burned from the flames of his full on assault of the once standing forest in front of him. He screams in agony and of pain that his arms produce. Others heard his cries of sorrow and soon some one emerged.  
A man with long red hair, emerald eyes had come from the forest that still stands. His name is Kurama; he is a spirit that can form in to a demon named Yoko. He goes over to his fallen friend, but never gets to close. Even still Hiei screams in agony, and yet another comes into Yukina's view, a girl with long blonde hair and multi-colored eyes. This girl stands her ground till she knows it is clear.  
Yukina moves in closer she now notices Yuske and Kuwabara standing in front of Hiei. All of them stand and stare at him till he can no longer scream. Yet now he has tears of suffering. The girl now moves forward then stops, for fear, it is in her eyes. The fear that only some one who loved him could have. The pain and fear spread from her eyes to her whole body. Yukina moves forward just enough to see. Then the tears stop coming from Hiei. He starts to stand. Yuske makes a stupid remark and Hiei just laughs and also makes a remark to make Yuske shut up. The girl moved forward more and the pain and fear has moved from her eyes. Kurama spots her first. He runs over to her and whispers something in her ear. She moved closer to Hiei and kissed him on the check. He speaks. "Ichi, what are you doing here?" She gently tells him something that no one can understand but them. She kisses him once more. Yukina came out of her hiding place and Kuwabara notices her coming closer. He runs over to her and hugs her. He asked," How are you?" "I'm fine!" she says, but she is paralyzed and just stares at Hiei. Kuwabara notices he says Ichi and Hiei are dating. Yukina doesn't notice she just couldn't stop starring at Hiei... Why did he try to chop down all the trees? Why did he hurt himself like this? Why? Kuwabara sees the questioning on her face.  
He asks," Are you ok ... my love?" "I'm ok, Kazuma," she said and a tear formed from her eye. Yukina just sucks up her fear and pain and walks toward the group, who were still standing and looking at Hiei. Yukina says hi to the group and all reply except Hiei. Yukina directs her hello to him, but still he doesn't respond. He just slightly smiles at her. He stares at her with his unforgiving eyes Ichi becomes nerves. She looks at her watch. "I'm going to be late," she screams. "I'll see you guys later. I have classes in 15 minutes and Ally will kill me if I'm not there," she announced. "I love you, see ya later," she said to Hiei after giving him another kiss on the check. She whispered something in him ear. Hiei said Ok after a short silence. "See you guys later," she said then left. The rest stay to make sure that Hiei was ok. Most of them left after Yuske asked if Hiei was going to marry Ichi. He just gave a half smile and started on his way over to Kurama who was signaling to him. He and Kurama headed over to a near by creek for some water to put on Hiei's arms which were still smoking from his attack. Kurama took out some bandages and tried to put them on Hiei. "Don't bandage me," he said in defiance. "But I have to," Kurama said in a deep tone. "I already got an offer for bandages." "From who?" "Ichi..." he slightly smiles "You love her don't you..." "Yeah I do" Kurama seems a bit surprised by his answer. The rest of them just started walking home.  
Kuwabara decides to take Yukina back to the apartment that Botan and Ichi where staying. Ichi had already left for school by the time they got there. Botan was on the couch reading a book. Yukina was too tired to go to her room so she just plopped on the couch and fell asleep. Then Kuwabara left. By then Ichi had returned from school. Hiei was with her his arms were still some what smoking. "Come with me," she said to him. He followed her to the bathroom. She found some bandages in the top cabinet. She raped his arms with them. He gave her a kiss and asked if they could talk. They went for a walk and talked for awhile they kissed and returned to the apartment. "Hey you hungry," she whispered to Hiei in fear that she might wake up Yukina. "Yeah, you got any rice." "Yeah." He diminished the food in front of him. She's a bit surprised to see him eat so fast. She kissed him and got more food. Soon after she changed his bandages, kissed him, then helped him back to his house. They left, Yukina had awaken from her sleep and asked Botan a very important question. "Botan, is he my brother?" Botan looked astonished at her question and some what puzzled. 


	2. An apparition

Chapter 2 An Apparition  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan quickly changed the subject. "So how is everyone?" "Fine but Botan please answer my question..." Yukina pleaded. "I can't answer, it's against my code." She slightly smiled and returned to her book, which was an updated version of her sprit detective manual. Yukina just looked up at her, and then went to her room to change clothes. It was the next day and all the yu yu gang was in Koenma's office. They all walked in and saw a strange girl it was Ichi. "Ok everyone this is Ichi she is here to 'join up,'" Koenma said unknowing that everyone knows her already. "We know who she is Koenma, she goes to school with me and Keiko, and she is dating Hiei for god sake," Yuske said with tension in his voice. "Is this true, Ichi?" Koenma asked. She nodded her head yes. "Ok, well then we can get down to business, it seems she has hidden powers that when unlocked she probably would be more powerful then you, Yuske," Yuske looked at her and gave a huff and said "Sure she will Koenma." All starred at her in disbelief.  
"We are unsure if she is an apparition or just a demon," Koenma said. Everyone was still starring at her. "Ok, Ichi, we will start your training off tomorrow," Koenma said. He cleared his throat, "Ogre, will you show her to her room?" "Ok," the large blue thing in the corner said, "come with me." Ichi followed him to a small room with a bed, a chair, a table, and a sofa in it. "Make yourself comfortable," he said with a smile on his face. Ichi thanked him then he left. She lies on the bed and falls a sleep.  
She wakes about two hours later. She notices someone has entered the room. It was Hiei. He had fallen watching her. He was beginning to snore. She smiles sweetly and goes over to him, and kisses his cheek. He wakes instantly. "Good morning sleepy head," she said to him. He wipes the sleep from his eyes then from hers. "Did you sleep well babe?" he asked as he starred into her eyes. "Yes I did, thanks for asking," she slightly smiled as she said this. "Why didn't you tell me you were a demon, Ichi," he asked with a tense look on his face. "I didn't know till Koenma sent Kurama to find me..." Hiei looks stunned but not surprised by her answer. "I should have known he would have put Kurama up to this," he said, "so do you know what kind of demon you are?" "I believe I'm an apparition, of what kind I'm unsure of..." she says, "but I believe I'm a water, ice, or electric... Koenma says it's where I feel most at home which is usually when it's raining or snowing..." She broke her sentence and started a new.  
"But I feel most at home when I'm with you, Hiei." He blushed and kissed her passionately. Then they both pulled away. They sensed the life energy and just then the rest of the yu yu gang entered the room. "Hi guys!" Botan said with an oh so familiar smile on her face.  
"So what is he going to do with me, Botan?" Ichi said with little enthusiasm. "Oh, yeah... right well you'll start training tomorrow with Hiei." "OK!" she said waiting for someone to say something and break the silents. Kuwabara did so. 


	3. The Training

Chapter 3 The test of Power  
  
"How could a girl like you, have so much power?" Kuwabara asked sensing her energy. "What do you mean?" "I sense your energy, you are more powerful then anyone I have ever known or faced in battle."  
  
All of their eyes fell on you, then fell shut. All couldn't believe the awesome power that still lay dormant. She focuses her energy. She raises her arms to each side. Her palms faced upwards. She focused and two tear shaped crystals appeared to be forming over top her hands. They all had opened their eyes by then.  
All of them starred at her in disbelief. She lets out her emotions little by little. The energy runs wild. Then everything turns black in her mind. She wakes hours later. She hears voices coming from next to her. Her eyes remain close till she hears the conversation ceases. She opens her eyes and appears in the same room she was in when she let out her first bit of energy.  
She could tell because some of the wall was still being repaired by some ogres. She finally remembers all that happened. "Hey, how are you feeling?" a familiar voice said to Ichi.  
"Hiei!?!" she tries to sit up but she falters. "Don't move!" "You've been through a lot in the last few hours." "What are you talking about?" she tries to sit up once more but feels a sharp pain in her side and back. She holds her stomach and screams in pain. Sparks of electric water came from her pain. "Ichi stop!" Hiei shouts. The pain knocked her out once again. She wakes sooner then the last time. She didn't notice the bandages the first time but now she does. Hiei is changing them. He notices you flinch in pain.  
"Please don't let out your emotions this time." "I'll try," she says clinching her fist. She channels her energy. She sits up and makes a ball of energy come from her hands. She places it back in to her body and all the bleeding, pain and suffering stop. "How did you do that?" Hiei seems stunned after this event. "I don't know... I didn't know even I was supposed to do that..."she said looking equally if not more stunned then him.  
He frenched her for about five minutes then said "I guess its time for you to get some rest." "Good night you better get some sleep too," she said with a smile. "OK, I will," he smirked. She lies on the soft sheets and fell into a deep slumber.  
Hiei kissed her face and sat on the sofa. He said silently to himself *I love you Ichi*. He smiled and fell asleep. Ichi once again awaken by the sounds of voices. She opened one eye to see who it was. It's KOENMA! "Ah Ichi good morning. Are you ready for training?" "Yes!" she says with enthusiasm.  
She doesn't tell him about the days before, she senses he already knows. "Ok, your first sparing partner will be Hiei, he will teach you swordsman ship," Koenma explained then left. "Ok meet me down there in about fifteen minutes, Ichi" Hiei said as he kissed her then left. She got dressed and grabbed her katana and headed for the living world. 


	4. The Training

Chapter 4 The Training  
  
She found herself in a clearing near Tokyo were she use to live. She sits quietly in meditation. The reflection of a sword in the bushes. It strikes, but doesn't harm her. She has formed a shield of energy around her.  
She picks up her katana from beside her. She slashes at her opponent. She charges at them. Then she stops. Her opponent has weakened but is not slain. "You're a very good fighter, Ichi," says her opponent. "You really think so, Hiei?" she says to him.  
"Yeah, I do," he says with a sweet smile and a little bit of a blush. "Your training is over for to day." "Why? Can't we keep practicing?" "NO!!!" he says vulgarly. She looked at the ground sadly and sparked a tear that fell from her face and stained the ground. "Ichi, I...I...I'm sorry..." He reached his hand out for her, but was shocked by electric water. He clinches in pain.  
"Why did you put your shield up?" "Because... I love you, and ...I don't want to hurt you," she said in a quivering voice. He was stunned by her answer. "Ichi I know you would never hurt me on purpose," he smiled sweetly, he cried three tears, and turned a deeper red. She looked at his face then to his eyes for answers.  
She found them but not with out a price. She let out a few more tears then let her shield down. Hiei falls to his knees. He clinches in pain. "Hiei!" Ichi shouts. She catches him before he hits the ground. "HIEI!!!" she screams in sorrow. She lays him out straight and focuses her energy. She heals him. Then she blacks out.  
A few hours later she stirs. "Where am I!?!" she said in a faint voice. "Shh... Ichi don't speak you need your rest," said the voice that she has come to know as Hiei's. "Hi sweetie... how are you feeling?" he said almost forgetting what had happened earlier. "I can't talk remember," she with a smile on her face.  
He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, you crazy loon," he said with a smile. "Come with me and grab a bathing suit!" he says to her "take my hand." She grabbed her suit and took his hand. They sink through the floor. They were in the living world. "Hiei, where are we going?" she asked. "You will see!" They soon got to the place were Hiei wished to be. "Where are we?" "A place you will love!" She looked up to her noise she heard. It was a water fall surrounded by a crystal clear pool.  
"Hiei it's beautiful," she said and frenched him. She jumped in and swam like a fish. She twirled and jumped. She felt so free and happy there. "Hiei jump in its feels great!" "Hold on," he said as he kicks a rock in the water as if testing it for something. He pulled off his shirt and jumped in. He swam after her.  
She is faster in water then on land. She swims away from him as if playing tag and he's it. She stopped and turned around to see how far behind he was. Her lips met his. They kissed and rose to the surface. They broke it. The energy is back. They looked to the side. The whole gang was standing there starring including Keiko and Yukina.  
"Hiei," Yuske said after a second of starring, "we have to go!" "Ok," he said with the most regretting voice and eyes. "Ichi... I have to go" "ok..." along silents came over them. Hiei jumped out of the water. "I'll catch you later," he said trying to hold in the regret and despair. "Sure..." another awkward silents fell over the group. 


	5. The price of Romance

Chapter 5 The price of Romance  
  
"Come here," he said to Ichi. She came over to the side of the pond. "I love you!" he whispered in her ear. She kissed his face. He kissed her lips. "I will see you again!" he shouts as he walks off with the gang. She caught a little of there conversation as they left. "You do love her don't you Hiei?" she heard every one say. "Yes I do..." "Then why don't you marry the girl?" "because I want to see if she says yes or not"  
*he hasn't told them yet* she thinks. She sighs and gets out of the pond. "How could he do this to me and how could Koenma do this to me?" hot tears fall from her face, the electric water is surrounding her once more. "How could they do this to me?" She shouts "Koenma I'm talking to you. How...why ...why did you take him from me?" "Because you two need separation," a voice from no where said to her.  
It sounded like Koenma. "You two have been together ever since you got here, and if my dad finds out about this romance I'll be grounded for life!!!" "I don't care I love him, have you ever been in love, Koenma?" "No, my father has been, a human girl...I'm unaware of what her name is or what she looks like, but my father loved her..." "Thanks Koenma, I feel a little better, but I just need to be by myself for now," she said silently to the voice. "I understand."  
"Thank you Koenma..." "No problem Ichi." She sat in silence for hours just concentrating her energy. Then she broke. She lets go of all emotion, of all feelings, of everything. Then a voice with in told her something. "Ichi, don't let go of everything, just let go of the pain." The voice seems to be Hiei's.  
His picture seemed to be stuck in her head. "Hiei, don't leave me," she said to the voice. "I never will leave you. I will always be in here with you." "Ok I love you please never leave me." "I never will beautiful." The voice was gone she knew she made it up. She tried to gather her energy. "Hiei can you hear me?" "When did you learn telepathy?" "I didn't I just concentrated and thought of you and it happened..." "Very cool" he said with a light laugh.  
"How are you?" "I'm ok now... where and how are you?" "I can't tell you where I am because I have no idea where I am, but I'm ok and I miss you, babe..." "Miss you too. I'll talk to you later... I have to go before Koenma catches me bye I love you!" "Same here love you. Here's a kiss for luck!" he blows a kiss in a direction, but she seemed to not care as long as she was able to talk to him.  
"Hugs and kisses babe love ya bye!" the line was cut between them. She went back to Spirit World. "Koenma your right..."she said as she walked in to his office. "I didn't want to be..." "I know but ...you are" "Maybe you should go to your room and rest after today's event." "Ok... I will," she said in agreement but there is lose in her voice. "I know it is hard for you, but it's the best for both of you."  
"Sure it is Koenma ... sure it is." "Ichi..." she had already slammed the door it his office by the time he said this. She went back to her room. She created the energy field she had come to know and hate.  
"This energy...This power...it has torn me in two." She said as she jumped into bed and cried her self to sleep.  
A few weeks went past and Ichi had not talked to Hiei for a while. She was back in her room crying. "Please come back to me, and save me from my self." "Ichi is that you?" a voice came from in side. 


	6. A new Apparition appears

Chapter 6 A new Apparition appears  
  
"Ichi its Hiei can you hear me and can we talk?" "Sure what's up?" she said while wiping a tear form her eye. "What's a matter babe?" "Nothing, I'm ok..." "Something's up, tell me what's up..." "Fine...Koenma wants us to stay apart, and I don't think I can handle being away from you for to long... I...don't think I can survive..."  
"Well babe we're going to be hard but we love each other enough to know that we'll be together soon." "So what are you doing?" she asked with darkness in her voice. "Fighting a few demons at the moment, I miss you. Hope all is well, so what are you doing?" "Well nothing at the moment, I'll go train later. Ok I got to go before Koenma catches me, love you!" "I love you too!"  
"Here's something if you need it. I have a few extra energy blasts..." Then a serge of energy met Hiei's hands and the same electric water shield surrounded him. "Thanks babe I'll treasure it, love you bye!" The telepathic line was cut once more. Ichi let down her shield. Just then the tiny toddler, Koenma and his ogre came in. "How are you feeling Ichi?" she put her shield back up. "I guess you are still a little apprehensive about what happened." She slightly smirked and let down her shield.  
"Ok that's better... I swear you are starting to act like Hiei..." "Oh I didn't really notice." She said as her face went blank. "So how is he and the gang doing any way?" "I don't know ..." she was about to say something but Koenma cut her off "I know you've been talking to him...why didn't you tell me you were telepathic?" "I thought you would make me stop talking to him... I miss him Koenma...I wouldn't expect you to understand!" "I'm sorry Ichi ...but ...I will let you keep speaking to him. I don't want you guys to hate me forever after this." He said with a slight smile.  
"So what do you want Koenma?" she saw that he was going to tell her something earlier. "Oh yes! I have a mission for you ...there is a new half apparition half demon here and I'd like you to train her!" "Ok Koenma what kind of apparition/demon is she and what's her name?" "Her name is Sheashemi and she is a water apparition and an electric demon like you..." She cuts him off.  
"but has she been through the same things I have...has she seen her Chinese mother slottered by a gang of demons... does she know her American father that left her mother and her..." "Ichi let me finish...she has less power then you, but she has seen both her parents slottered and her sister killed by her brother...her brother was killed ...by her...She couldn't control her emotions and everything just got out of hand...and he is dead..." an awkward silents fell over the room.  
Until a girl about five seven came into the room. "Ah Sheashemi come in this is Ichi, your trainer!" an odd silents fell over the room once again. "Hello..." Sheashemi said starring at the floor she was quiet and shy. She had dark brown almost black hair and had dark brown eyes. She was wearing a kimono like yukina's, but it was black with red lining. 


	7. Hiei's Return

Chapter 7 Hiei's return  
  
"Hi Sheashemi!" Ichi said looking her over and trying not to yell at her for what she has done. "Ok first of all you're going to have to change and meet me outside...wear something comfy," Ichi said with a fake smile. Sheashemi didn't seem to notice, but she went to change and they met out side.  
"Ok first do you know what you are?" she asked her making sure that she knew her gift. "Hold on a second..."she told her and a voice spoke to her. "Ichi its Hiei, you miss me?" "Yes!" Sheashemi noticed her talking to her self. "Who are you talking to Ichi?" "Well I'm telepathic and I'm talking to Hiei my fiancée." "Oh...how do you talk to him?" "Hold on Sheashemi..."  
"Hiei...I have a student...her name is Sheashemi and she is a water apparition and an electric demon...like me..." "Good for you babe, I miss you, I'm coming home soon." she heard him smiling. "Hiei, that's great I need to see you, I miss you...drop by the house and if I'm not there I'm here make sure I see you first." She smiled and put a picture of Hiei in her head.  
"Babe I have a surprise for you turn around." She did so. Someone was standing in front of her. "Did you miss me?" the thing said. "Hiei!!" she said while giving him a hug and kissing him passionately. Sheashemi still stands there. She clears her throat to make her presents known. "Hiei this is my student Sheashemi."  
"Please to meet you..." he said with a fake half smile before turning back to Ichi. "Ichi can we talk?" "Hiei I have to train Sheashemi first then we can talk..."she waited for an answer. "Fine we'll train first." He said with a smile. "You ready Sheashemi?" Ichi saw her tense up. "Yeah...lets go!" Sheashemi went into fighting stance. "Ok what the hell is that?" Hiei said as he starred at her in stupidity if her stance. "What!?!" "Your stance is all wrong...here let me help you..." Ichi said while she walked over to her and placing her arms and legs in the right position.  
"Now hold that we'll be right back." Hiei and Ichi left the open field. "Hiei," Ichi whispered, "we'll do a full on assault then back a way to see if she attacks..." "That sounds good," Hiei said after studying the plan. He kissed her like he had never done before. "I missed you!" he said after breaking the kiss.  
"I know" "You ready?" "Yeah let's go!" Sheashemi was sitting in the middle of the field in meditation. They split up. Hiei went to the south end of the field and Ichi to the north. She let out a signal only she and Hiei know. They pulled out their katana and ran out to fight her. Sheashemi is still unaware of what is happening. She is still lost in meditation. They stop their attack.  
"Sheashemi ...are you awake ...Sheashemi...Sheashemi!!!" Ichi screams. Sheashemi starts to snore. Ichi and Hiei just sit there in silents then start to laugh as Sheashemi starts to fall over. "I guess that's all the training for today," Hiei said and smiled at Ichi. Ichi carried Sheashemi back to Koenma's place. 


	8. When they met

Chapter 8 When they Met and the Conversation  
  
"Hiei, does Koenma know your back?" Ichi asked as they walked back to Koenma's. "He should by now Yuske and Kuwabara were suppose to tell him we were back...but ...I'm not to confident in those asses..." he said. A snore came from Sheashemi. They both giggled. "I haven't heard you giggle in over a month," Hiei said as he hunched his head over. "I missed you Ichi..."a tear fell from his face.  
"I know ...I missed you too but please don't cry," a tear also fell from her face. "Hiei don't..." Hiei had her in a lip lock before she could finish. She broke the kiss before she dropped Sheashemi, who was still a sleep.  
"So how are the guys anyway?" "They are ok, they just got into some trouble on the mission but they are ok..." Ichi seemed to be plagued by something Hiei sensed it. "What's a matter babe?"  
"Why couldn't I go with you?" she asked as another tear fell form her face. "Koenma said it would be to dangerous for you and it was boring all we did was search for a few demons but there was certain times they came out so that's why it took so long... I'm sorry for leaving you," a few tears fell from his face.  
"Can you forgive me?" "Always Hiei," she smiled. He noticed her getting tired of carrying Sheashemi. "Babe, why don't you just wake her up?" "I didn't think about it. Well this is a good place to train anyways." A smile creped over Hiei's face. Ichi set Sheashemi on the ground. "Well let's not wake her yet..." Hiei grabbed Ichi by the hand and put his arms around her waist. They kissed for a few minutes.  
"I did miss you Ichi." "I know I missed you too." They kissed once again then woke Sheashemi up. "Sheashemi its time to wake up...Sheashemi...Sheashemi wake the hell up!!!" Ichi screamed trying to get Sheashemi even to move.  
"Wait Ichi, I have an idea...we'll do an attack see if she senses it, and if she does she should wake up remember when we first met? You were asleep in a field back in the living world...and I though you were a demon and I took out my katana... and was just about to hit you, but you knew I was there the whole time but you didn't even flinch...why didn't you flinch or wake up or something?"  
"Because I knew you wouldn't hurt me... I can feel others emotions and I just knew you wouldn't," she said with regret on her face.  
"Well I guess you were right because I saw your face and I couldn't help but stop my attack... you were so young and so beautiful...and you still are even more so... but your not as innocent as I thought you were...you just as demonic as I was...you were thirsting for a battle... someone that could match your sword skills never knowing another power laid dormant." "I know Hiei... I know..." she said as the pain of her passed came pouring in to her mind. Sheashemi stopped snoring. "I think she is waking up..." Ichi said. Sheashemi's eyes fluttered open. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning, Ichi!" she said as a smile crept over her face. 


	9. The student

Chapter 9 The Student  
  
"More like good after noon, Sheashemi!" Ichi said with a small smile. Hiei just looked at them both and couldn't help but smirk. "So now are you ready for training Sheashemi?" "Yes let's go!" She pulled out her katana and got into the same stance that Ichi showed her earlier.  
"Very good now lets fight!" Ichi took out her katana and lifted it over her head and put her hand in front of her with her palm facing upward. She motioned for Sheashemi to make the first move. She charged. Sheashemi thought she was about to hit Ichi but Ichi seemed to disappear right before her eyes. She was stunned by this feat.  
"I'll take more then that to defeat me..." said a voice from behind Sheashemi. She turned around and Ichi fell right on top of her. "Well I guess that's all the training she can handle for today..." Hiei said letting out a small smile.  
"You should smile more..." "Why?" "Because it makes you look sexy." Ichi said while getting off of Sheashemi who was knocked out and sleeping again rolls eyes "Does she always act like this Ichi?" "I don't know I just met the girl a little while ago," she said looking at Sheashemi who was starting to snore.  
"Come with me Ichi, we'll be back before she wakes up!" looking into her eyes. "No Hiei I'll take her back to Koenma's place then we can go." She said seeing the longing in his eyes for one more kiss. She passionately kissed him once more. Then Ichi carried Sheashemi back to Koenma's. She put her on the couch in her room.  
"I'm going to go talk to Koenma about her... I'll be back in a little while keep an eye on her...I know you don't want to but please get some sleep... if you want the beds open."  
She said with a smile. "Fine I'll get some sleep," he said with a grunt. "I'll see ya in a bit." She whispered and kissed his check and left him there to sleep. It was about ten by the time she had reached his office. She entered the large room.  
"Oh Ichi I was expecting you. Where is Hiei?" She was shocked by his question, but knew he would have known by now. "Hopefully sleeping by now," she sighed. "So how was training with Sheashemi?" "It was boring she slept for the most partgiggles probably because of all the excitement," she said.  
"Ok you will have to train again tomorrow, but Yuske and the rest of the gang should be over to help you train her." "Don't worry Koenma we will unleash her power. I'm tired I'll be going to bed now see you tomorrow Koenma," she said with a yawn.  
"Good night Ichi..." Ichi walked back to her room and slowly opened the door. Hiei had finally fallen asleep and Sheashemi was still snoring. Ichi changed into p.j.s and hopped into bed and put Hiei's arms around her. Hiei slightly smiled and the slept till morning. 


	10. Sparks fly

Chapter 10 Sparks Fly  
  
It's the next day and Ichi, Sheashemi, Hiei, and the rest of the yuyu gang were back on earth getting ready to train. "Ok Sheashemi, this is Yuske, he is sort of the leader of the group. This is Kuwabara, just stay away from him. This is Kurama and he is a kitsune," Ichi said, pointing to each of them and explaining a little about them.  
"Ok who wants to go first and no Hiei you can't go first she might fall asleep again," Ichi said with a slight giggle. "No I won't I was just tired yesterday!" she said in defense. "I'll go first..." Kurama said while stepping forward. He is pretty cute for a demon Sheashemi thinks to herself.  
"All right lets see you'll train with Kurama then Kuwabara then Yuske sound good?" She nodded her head in approval. "Ready Sheashemi?" Kurama asked as he stepped into the ring. "Yeah!" she said as she pulls out her katana. "Let's go..." his voice lingers in the air as he moves to fast for her to see. "Concentrate, Sheashemi!" a voice yells from the distance. Sheashemi focuses her life energy.  
"No Sheashemi your spirit energy not life energy!" the voice said once more. She did as it said. Hr eyes started to glow an off blue color and then she felt arms around her. "Sheashemi are you ok..." she heard Kurama's faint voice right before she blacked out. She slowly came to consciousness.  
"Good morning," she heard Kurama say. "Hey how long have I been out?" she asked. She noticed she was in the same room as the morning before she was knocked out. "It's been almost three days. I think..." Sheashemi just starred at Kurama. Their eyes met. "Sheashemi ...I think I like you..." Kurama said and immediately realized what words had escaped his hand where over his mouth.  
Sheashemi just smiled and turned a bright pink. Kurama was more dark red. Some how or another they ended up in a lip lock. Kurama broke the kiss once he sensed Ichi and Hiei enter the room. "Oh you're awake!" Ichi seemed surprised to see her up and moving. "So do you remember what happened?"  
"A little," she replied to Ichi. Hiei walked over and sat beside Kurama on the couch. "I remember a big flash of blinding light and that's the last thing I remember..." Sheashemi said while she sat up. Sheashemi looked over at Kurama who was starring at them talking. He shook his head no as if reading Sheashemi's mind.  
"Ok Sheashemi are you hungry?" "Yes!" "Alright... Hiei come on!" he nods his head and they left hand in hand. "They love each other don't they?" Sheashemi asked Kurama who was starting to blush AGAIN.  
"Yes they do... they have known each other for about three years now...I suspect Hiei will marry her soon..." he said calmly. Sheashemi remembered the first time she met Hiei...didn't she say they were engaged the first time we met.  
Maybe no one knows but me... she thought to herself. Kurama notices. "Everything peachy Sheashemi?" "Yeah I'm ok I'm just thinkin," she stated. 


End file.
